1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle device and a cleaning apparatus equipped with the nozzle device, and more particularly to a high performance nozzle device suitable for use in single wafer cleaning in the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits and the like and a cleaning apparatus equipped with the nozzle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the main stream of the cleaning step as part of the manufacturing process of semiconductor integrated circuits and the like is shifting from the batch watching system, by which wafers are dipped in cleaning fluid, to the single wafer cleaning system to address the need for small lot production of many different types. The following systems are known to be suitable for such single wafer cleaning (see, for instance, Handbook of Industrial Cleaning Techniques (in Japanese), Realize Riko Center 1994 and Q&A: Manual on the Theory of Cleaning and Applied Operations (in Japanese), R&D Planning Shuppan 2001).
1) Brush cleaning system
2) Low pressure shower cleaning system
3) Ultrasonic shower cleaning system
4) Cavitation jet cleaning system
5) Two-fluid cleaning system
6) High pressure jet cleaning system